Rodrick's Fall to Chaos
by selimith
Summary: Written by a friend of mine


As the sun began to set outside his window, Rodrick finished loading the extended magazine for his Glock G17. The white tank-top he was wearing is torn and stained. His jeans are held up by a gleaming Gucci belt and his Timbs are looking very crisp. He grabbed his phone and headed out. As he closed the dented gate to his apartment complex, he hesitated. He questioned himself, and what he was about to do. He turned, dismissing his concerns, and stepping out into the street. His car was dirty and damaged, as it had been in several accidents. He unlocked his car, started it, and drove west, towards the rendezvous point.

While Rodrick pulled into an alley, he reached into his pants and flipped the safety on his gun go off.

The car's tires crunched over the glass as he pulled up to a decayed stone wall. He stepped over the fallen stones and walked to the wooden deck over the river. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called someone. He spoke to them about a new location and then hung up. He stopped, looking at the dark water, then he cracked the phone over his knee, breaking it. He chucked the phone into the river and walked further down the deck to a set of stairs that led to a small beach below. He stepped down into the soft sand of the river and shook hands with a hooded figure. He pointed at a large garbage bag and said "That him?" the figure moved to the bag, ripping a large hole in its top. "I got him, easy too," he said, pulling the bag off. Rodrick felt a wave of sickness rush over him as he saw who it was. The face of his brother, Greg, stared with empty eyes into him. Rodrick staggered and softly said, "That's not my father." The figure said "what?" "That's not my father you bastard!" The figure stepped back as Rodrick's sickness overcame him, he vomited and stood doubled-over on the sand. "Well, it can't be that bad, huh?", the man said. Rodrick's anger bubbled to the surface as he whipped the gun out of his pants and shot the man in the chest eight times. As the man struggled to breathe on the ground, Rodrick walked to him and stomped his chest in. The man's eyes started to mist over as Rodrick shot him in the face two more times. The eyes of his brother continued to stare seemingly through him. Rodrick walked back up the stairs and to his car. He slid his gun back into his belt and grabbed a cracked iPhone from the center console of the dashboard. He called another person and asked if they had Xanax in stock. The person answered and Rodrick hung-up, starting the car and reversing out of the parking lot.

Rodrick's battered car pulled through a fence gate and drove into a blue carport. A tall man came from inside a nearby house and handed him a small orange bottle. Rodrick let the man walk away from the car before opening the door and violently attacking the man. Rodrick knocked the man out and emptied his pockets, grabbing a small Automatic weapon from the man's waistline.

He rushed to the battered car and hesitated, he ran back to the man, grabbing a key, ring, and running to a sports car in the house's driveway. The car started with a roar, and Rodrick sped down the street going twice the speed limit. As Rodrick stopped at a red-light he opened the orange bottle and poured pills into his mouth. His vision blurred, and he realized the light had changed. He floored it and took the highway on-ramp. He flew-by cars left and right as he became more and more disoriented. He felt his arms go numb as he wrenched the wheel to the left and avoided a truck. the car spun, and slammed into the barrier, causing the car to flip. Rodrick was thrown from side to side as the car flipped again, and hit another car. Rodrick pulled himself from the wreck as two men stepped from the car he had hit. They began yelling at him and one of the men grabbed his head and slammed him into the flipped car. Rodrick couldn't resist. The other man had produced a large wooden bat and he struck Rodrick in the ribs with it. The other man took Rodrick's belt and his shoes before jumping in their damaged car and driving away. Rodrick stumbled into lanes of speeding cars. Narrowly avoiding being killed in the process. He reached the grass on the other side and walked down the concrete underpass, falling unconscious and sliding down to the road.

Rodrick woke up in dirt and gravel, lying next to a two-lane road he lifted himself from the gutter and began to make his way towards an open shop. The morning sun hurt his eyes and his chest was badly bruised. He opened the door to a thrift store full of surprised shoppers. He asked the cashier if she could help him and she said she would get her manager. Her manager emerged and led him to a van with the thrift stores logo printed on it. Rodrick felt his waistline and realized he still had his Glock in his pants. He waited until he was in a discreet place, then he pulled the gun on the man. He stepped out of the car and Rodrick jumped into the driver's seat. He slammed on the gas. The manager pulled a gun from a holster and fired through the glass of the van's windows, narrowly missing Rodrick. He patted his pockets and realized that he had his phone. Rodrick called his father and told him to meet at the park. His father agreed and Rodrick turned the van towards the edge of town. he stopped at the park and jumped out of the van, scanning the benches until he found his dad, sitting with his backpack beside him. Rodrick moved through the bushes and emerged behind his father. Rodrick pulled the gun out again and squeezed the trigger. An audible "Click" came from the gun. His father turned, surprised, as Rodrick slammed the butt of the gun into his head. His dad wrenched backward, but it was too late. Rodrick hit him with the gun over and over until his father was in the ground, unmoving. Rodrick doubted that he was dead, and moved to the van, started it, and drove very fast towards his dad's body. The bump made Rodrick jump out of his seat, as the van squealed to a stop and Rodrick emerged. His father was dead, he knew it. Rodrick jumped back into the van and pulled back onto the road as he drove north.

Rodrick pulled to the side of the road at the bridge. He moved to the railing and pulled himself onto the top. He didn't look down before he jumped.


End file.
